Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rouge Shinigami who gained Hollow powers and became a Toreru. He also graduated from the Shinō Academy and was a memeber of the Onmitsukidō before his self-exile. He is currently living in the Human World, acting as its guardian from threats such as Hollows and even Shinigami. Gekko was, and still is incredibly feared by Soul Society, the latter knowing that if he were to choose, he could cause the Fall of the Seireitei. Appearance Gekkō appears to be a ordinary teenager with brown eyes, and long flowing black hair. He also has a tanned complexion. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. Gekko normally wears a detached and stoic demeanor, which suits his personality perfectly. He also wears street clothes while traveling among Humans in the World of the Living. He has been noted by multiple women to be extremely attactive, sometimes unintenionaly having them leave their boyfriends for him, despite him not having any interest in them. Personality Gekkō is a calm,cool,and collected individual, rarely ever getting stressed or paniced, even in live or die situations. However, Gekko is far from unfeeling, being more than capable of comforting his friends when they need him to. Despite his normal collectiveness, he is also loving and caring,which makes him a great person to be around. He is in favor of the religion of Christianity, believing that God and not Spirit King possesses control over all things that occur, he also possess a unique and natural kind of charisma, which eneables him to make friends with almost eveyone he meets. When it comes to his friends, his entire attitude changes, normally being that of a strong and cold resolution, he focuses on nothing other than defeating the one who harmed his friends. During his time in Soul Society, Gekko was incredibly warm and bubbly, normally making people doubt his sexual orientation, despite him being heterosexual, this has led to many comical moments in his childhood. ''In Progress... History In Progress... Powers and Abilities Gekko is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on virtually legendary Shinigami. Also, during his time in the Onmitsukidō, Gekko was one of the most feared combatants in the orginization, with more kills than anyone except for Sakata Juro. Also as a Toreru, he has Arrancar-like powers and reiatsu. Natural Abilities Incredible Intellect: 'Gekkos most feared traits is by far hsi incredible mind, being able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and innately analyze minute details. He even has the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. His mind enables them to learn at much faster rates than an average or even intelligent Human or Shinigami. His mental abilities allow him to; acquire knowledge at a much faster rate and determine quick solutions to immediate problems/threats. When his intellect is combined with Hakuda or Kidō he can become an incredibly offensive weapon. *'Excellent Manipulator: 'Despite Gekko not being to fond of manipulation, He can use the mental ability with the upmost ability. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to deceive and manipulate others around them in multiple manners.He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted, some have stated that he has manipulative abilities that could rival if not surpass that of Sōsuke Aizen. This being one of many reasons why Soul Society fears him so much. Spirtitual Abilities 'Incredible Spiritual Energy: 'As a Toreru, and an incredibly powerful one at that, Gekko has tremendous amounts of Spiritual Power and Energy.He has been noted to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most other Shinigami and Hollows. He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable Toreru known. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy level is constantly very high even at his base. Due to him having complete control over his emotions, Gekko has complete and utter control over his Reiryoku (霊力, ''Spiritual Power) and '''Reiatsu (霊圧, Spiritual Pressure), being able to exert and hide his presence whenerver he wants.Gekko can also manipulate his own Reiatsu and shape it into various contructs and other materials to fit his need. When exerted, Gekkos power can be felt for miles on end and can cause even the most skilled of Shinigami and Hollows to lose their breath. His Spitiual Power has been noted to be light, albeit still retains its "crushing" effect, its coloration is pure white. *'Reishi absorbtion and manipulation: '''Gekko has the unique ability to cinjur incredible amounts of Reishi from various constructs and materials. He can manipulate it to the point of being able to form and conjur low-level Kido spells and even infuse them into his attacks, which prevents him from using his own power. Kidō Abilities 'Kidō Master: Gekko has incredible knowledge in the art of Kidō,being able to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power. Gekko has the ability to instantly utilize high-level Kido spells and fire even low level spells with devestating attacks. His skills in this area are just as great as all of his others. He is extremely skilled with Kidō, perhaps due to his time in the Gotei 13. He is skilled enough to use level 99 spells in both the Bakudō and Hadō. *'''Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. *'Bakudō Prowess: '''THe defensive side of Kido, Gekkos prowess in the art is truly immense. He is able to use even low-level spells to his advantage in battle. *Hadō Prowess: Destructive in nature,Gekkos skill in Hadō spells is jusy as great, if not greater as his prowess in Bakudo, being able to effortlessly hold off even Captain-level opponents.. '''Spell Mixture:' Gekkos prowess in Kido enables him to mix spells to an incredible extent.He is able to fully combine two Hado spells at one time while the two are at full power, the same goes for his Bakudo spells Unique Spells: 'Gekko has the ability to create spells that most Shinigami have never seen, let-alone performed. Hakuda Mastery 'Hakuda Master: '''Gekko possess superhuman levels of Hakuda prowess and skill, and still excels in vairous Martial Arts to this day. He heavily beleives and implies the art and philosophy of Jeet Kune Do (截拳道), utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breacking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them, into his arsenal.Gekko has spent most of his life mastering and improving his Hakuda prowess. Due to this he has obtained incredible reflexes, speed, and strength; he is a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches, palm-strikes and kicks, elbow strikes and heel impacts, he can use his entire body as a weapon to infict damage. Some have stated that he is near the "Grandmatser" status, although this maybe an overexaggeration.His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when an opponent gets to be too much for him. He has been shown to take down parts an entire Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Gekko is an extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat, easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Gekko's natural abilities are so impressive that it has been stated by numerous people that even if he were to lose his Toreru powers, he would still be able to easily able to take on other Spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Hollows. Over the centuries he has lived, Gekko has learned,trained, and mastered multiple styles of Martial Arts. *'Ikkotsu''' ('一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that is able to inflict a great amount of damage. This as a powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu (双骨, '"Double Bone"'): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Tesshō (鉄掌, '"Iron Palm"): An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. However, Gekkos version is much ''stronger than the normal technique, being able to not only exert tremendous physical force and strength while using only his physicality, but also being able to infuse his own Reiatus into the attack, giving it a considerable increase in power. *'Tsukiyubi''' (撞指, "Thrust Fingers"): A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away *'Kazaguruma '(風車, "Windmill"): A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force *'Raiōken' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist"): A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. *'Oni Headpoke '(鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Shunpo Hohō Master:(歩法, Agility): Gekko is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. His sheer versatility in the art is nothing short of astonishing.He is by far one of the fastest beings within Soul Society. He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. His skill in Shunpō is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpō users. Gekkos natural speed is nothing short of nightmarish, being able to appear behind his opponents and close the distance between them in near miliseconds.He is able to easily outmaneuver even Captain-level opponents. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.His overall skill in the art greatly surpasses that of Yoruichi Shihōin, as most have given him the moniker "God Flash". *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves behind the opponent to directly attack and seal one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in two rapid attacks. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Gekko can use this ability with such skill and mastery that the opponents senses have to take time in order to even contemplate what just happened. *'Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō '(隠密歩法　四楓の参, Onmitsu Shunpo Shihō no San): Utsusemi (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): It allows for a movement at great speed leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Gekkos use of the technique allows him to fool his opponents and deliver a fatal blow. Swordsmenship Zanjutsu Master(斬術, Swordsmanship): ''Gekko has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship.In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekko relies mostly on his unreleased Zanpakuto and is said by many to be a master in swordsmenship. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami and Holows as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. He fights in a neutral state of "berserker" and "intilectual", surprising his opponents with his silent fury. Gekko is able to use the air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Gekko launches at his opponent(s), Gekko normally uses this technique to reduce or full null the a KIdo spell or the Special Ability of a Zanpakuto. *Kendō (剣道, Kendo; "Way of The Sword") is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. When Gekko uses this technique, he can cause even the mightest of foes to fall at his feet. Gekko can cause wide-spread damage to the area of which he used the technique. *'Kenjutsu: Gekkos natural swordsmanship prowess is incredible, while not even using the Shinigami art of Zanjutsu, he can overwhelm most Captain-level foes, with the sheer fighting style that directly complements his Toreru abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants with his Kenjutsu. *'Iaido (居合道, ''Iaidō): Japanese martial art associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard or saya, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Gekko can utilize this technique with such skill and speed, that in one momnet his opponent is standing, and in the next he is on the ground. This is a testement to the gret speed that Gekko sports while using laido. Zanpakutō Fantasy Swords Elexorien Sword of -1-.jpg|Koken'nin released Icingdeath sword-1-.jpg|Koken'nin sealed Kōken'nin '( 後見人 ''Eng. Lit: "Guardian"): Is Gekkō's zanpakutō. Within its selaed state, it takes the appearance of a curved sword with numerous engraveings near the hilt. Its handle is black with four silver bolt like pirecings imbeded within it. It also has an inward, circular tsubasa. *'''Shikai: Kōken'nin's release command is '"Let your light shine" '(あなたの光を輝かせて Anata no hikari o kagayaka sete). Upon being released Kōken'nin begins to shine a dark blue glow and then completly evaporates, living nothing behind; after it does this, it begins to regather, this time in a ligh blueish color instead of dark blue.The blade then begins to shape and form into a new sword altogether. His Zanpakuto now has the appearance of a broad sword with various designs and engravings running down the blade, the hilt has a more medieval apearance to it, no longer having a tsubasa but a larger hilt with elongated and sharp looking Ricasso. The handle of the blade is black with a golden circular tip. Gekkos Kōken'nin does not have an immediate effect or attack upon being released which leads hi opponents to underestimate the strength of his Zanpakuto. Shikai Special Ability: Kōken'nin is primarily a combat-Zanpakuto, but has one special ability. 'Hōrinesu '( ホーリネス "Holiness"): 'Bankai:Kami no shugo '(神の守護 "Eng. Lit: "God's Guardian"): Trivia His manipulation abilities are based off of Sosuke Aizans. While He is based off Tensa Zangetsu, the author has made him to be the "perfect" protaganist of his particular liking, and will be used for most, if not all of his future fanfics and RPs. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Toreru Category:Ex-Shinigami